Sonic the Hedgehog: Out of Character
by Dragon1157
Summary: When an author gets bored...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I decided to start up a new story series that is not a continuation of anything else I have done. I have now created a story where the characters can act out of character as much as is needed. Note: That is the purpose of the story, everyone is supposed to act out of character. There may be some moments where I try to have them act as they are portrayed, but they may be few and far between. I hope you enjoy the first installment.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, items, and etc. Disney owns the Hunchback of Notre Dame and Frollo's awesomeness.

* * *

Shadow was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace in a castle that had appeared on the space colony ARK after a big flash of light brought it there. Shadow soon claimed it as his own and banished all from ever coming to the castle except for those he invited over. He then sat up and scooched the chair away and walked back to the crackling and merry fireplace that was alive with fire. He crossed his arms behind his back and grasped his right hand with the left and began to sing with his head pointed to the sky. As he walked slowly towards the fireplace, he began to sing, "Beata Maria, you know I am an awesome hedgehog and better than the un-ultimate lifeforms down below." He then walked away as he gestured with his hands pointed downwards as he continued with song. "So tell me Maria, why I feel regret, why your happy eyes still haunt me so..." He then was back at the fire place due to teleporting there and the fire roared to life even higher and hotter as he sang. "As they burn like FIRE! Dark FIRE! Hot FIRE! This FIRE that burns in my immortal self." He then began to hallucinate Maria in the fire made of the very flames that he stood in front of. She looked like she did before she was shot by a G.U.N. soldier. As he expressed in song what happened, he saw the scenes play out in the fire. "Your eyes were so full of hope before you were shot," He then turned his back to the fire and asked his deceased friend in his song of desperation, "so why Maria, why do I work for those that destroyed you?" Then with anger he rose a fist holding his G.U.N. I.D. card. He then yelled/sung, "I must DESTROY G.U.N.! Or else let myself be all alone..." He then threw the i.d. card in and sang, "Or else G.U.N. will BURN!" He shook his hand form the heat that had seared it slightly as he slowly faced away form the fire and sung in a low tone, "May you have mercy on them, may you have mercy on me..." He faced a wall and knelt down on his knees and had his hands balled up into fists that held against the wall as he then yelled aloud as he stretched his back cakcwards and then flung himself forwards and fell unconscious on the ground. When he woke up, he went back to his fireplace and heard a knock on the door. He turned and breathed heavily through his mouth out of shock and saw a guard open the door and said to him timidly, "Shadow, the G.U.N. agency needs you..."  
Shadow's face then transformed into one of anger and he scowled at the guard and yelled at him, "GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" The guard silently complied and closed the door behind him. He then said to himself, "Seriously, why do I work for the people who killed my only friend fifty years ago? It makes no logical sense..." Shadow scooted the chair back into place and sat down in front of the fire and enjoyed its warmth as he contemplated what he had done with his life he then cried with tears pouring from his eyes, "I mi-i-ss you!" He said still crying. He then cried loudly until he fell asleep.

* * *

Tails had just finished a wonderful achievement of breeding the most beautiful flower in the world and yelled excitedly, "YESH! Now I shall give this lovely wuvely flower to the most be-autiful girl in the world, Cream! Yes, we shall be wed the next morning! I shall give up my life of science and logic in trade for her needs! We can have fifty-two chaos in the house and then train them to take over the world and make the world filled with candy, flowers, and love! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic then zoomed up next to him and said, "You are no longer my best friend, my new best friend is E-123 Omega!" Sonic then sped away saying, "Woop, woop woop woop,woop!" Tails then came to his senses and in a moment of self-reflection said, "Have I truly been a friend to Sonic, or have I hindered him, wasting his rings, 1-ups, and chili dogs he gave to me? Has all of his actions been out of pity? I can no longer rely on my glorious science!" He then spun his tails and sped away leaving a trail of tears that soon became a river that was named: The river that was cried.

* * *

Knuckles was guarding the master emerald and said to it, "Hurr, great and all powerful shiny thingy, you are the most pow-erful thing the the whole, entire, world. SO GIVE ME GRAPES 'CAUSE I LOVE THEM!" But Rouge snuck up behind the emerald and took it and flew off with it. Knuckles said, "Huh? Where did the shiny thing go? Oh well, i'm gonna go punch stuff!" He then ran off in and ran into fifty trees on his way and jumped off the island and fell face first into the concrete down below. Knuckles got up and began to punch everything in sight. He had fun that day but was banned from the city ever since.

* * *

Omega went out one day and destroyed everything. The end.

* * *

All right, that is the end. I was bored and came up with this, as you can tell the stories may be good, bad, portraying how some people think of the

characters, and other stuff. And good news,An evil doctor/scientist won't appear in this story. Have a good and in character day, Dragonlord1157


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Sega owns Sonic and co. Crush 40 owns the songs

* * *

Sonic was running around at the speed of sound, he had no place to go so he followed a rainbow, he couldn't stick around he had to keep moving on, he didn't know what lied ahead there was only one way to find out. He had to keep moving moving ahead, he had no time for second guesses so he followed his plan instead, he took his lead and set himself free, he followed himself, set his self free, he trusted in himself and escaped from the city.  
He made it through from me to you. When he arrived, he saw all of us and when he was attacked by crazy fans, he transformed into his super state, and flew back into his world. (His world! Where common life does not exist, in his world, his world!) He detransformed when he arrived, ran off to Green Hill zone, and layed down to soak in the nostalgia.

* * *

Blaze was on fire, but not getting burnt due to her powers. But she felt lonely being the only thing on fire. So she set everything else in sight on fire. Slowly but surely over time, the whole world was covered in flames and lava as she decided she loved fire so much, she made herself into a beast of pure fire, magma, and lava. Then another version of herself along with a silver hedgehog tried to stop her. As everyone else was gone because of her fire, she wanted to play with her new friends by shooting fire at them and having her toys, creatures made of fire, fight them. Apparently no one else liked to have their life threatened for fun so they called her Iblis and tried to kill her. They were never successful, but then a dark shadow sent the two back in time to stop her. She thought that wouldn't happen. Then her old friends, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge, arrived with a few chaos emeralds, she went into her worm form and tried to kill them for fun. Sonic and Shadow stopped her so she went away to plan what to play next. Then her alternate self arrived with the silver hedgehog and her alternate self merged with her. So they went away to another world to have fun. But then some stupid princess blew out a candle and made none of that happen.

* * *

Sir Lancelot was skating along with Sir Gawain, they soon arrived at a campsite for the night and they decided to talk. Sir Gawain said to him, "My fellow sir knight, might thou hast any bacon?" Lancelot replied, "Mine self hast the item. Why might thou require the delectable item?" Sir Gawain, now with his mouth watering said, "Mine self wisheth to consume the bacon in order to vanquish the evil hunger in thine self." Sir Lancelot nodded and handed over the perfectly crisp, and juicy bacon and said, "Thou should enjoy it. It is our last piece. Otherwise, thine self shall run you through with my good blade." Sir Gawain ate the bacon and gained super strength and in his joy, punched the earth and caused a huge split that ran though seven eights on the earth and destroyed a continent. It was then called the grand grand grand grand grand grand extremely grand cavern, as it was over eight thousand miles wide. Unfortunately for the knights, as it was so wide, they fell in, but as Gawain could glide, he latched onto the wall and climbed up the wall as Sir Lancelot fell to his doom. Gawain said, "Bye! I'll miss you!" Lancelot replied, "I shalt have reveeeeeenge!" He did five years later when he teleported into Gawain's room and placed five hundred skunks in it and teleported out, boarded up the windows, and left. Gawain couldn't smell for the rest of his life.

* * *

Omega went out and frolicked in a daisy field for the rest of his life. The earth was destroyed because he didn't protect it. The end.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. Have a fire filled day, Dragonlord1157


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sonic owned by Sega, the same remains true for all of his friends. Nintendo owns Mario and all related characters

* * *

Sonic stood in front of his enemy Silver Sonic. The robot had been recently rebuilt by his nemesis Dr. Eggman. But with the seven emeralds with him,

this was going to be a synch.

Smiling cockily at the robot he said, "Allow me to educate you on the use of emeralds. What your seeing now is my normal state."

He then quickly flashed into his golden form with spikes standing on end. He continued his speech with, "This is Super Sonic." His fow yawned with his

metallic jaw and said, "Ho-hum. What a boring transformation." Sonic then hunched down and followed up with, "And this- is to go even further

beyond!" The golden hedgehog became to yell loudly as electricity began to spark inside of his fiery aura, the ground shaking like an extreme

earthquake as a result of his immense power. The emeralds swirled around him rapidly, beginning to grow in size and began to slowly flash into other

colors, light blue, red, and more. The pace quickened up as the hedgehog's body became a one man light show, any color imaginable flashing onto

Sonic's body rapidly. The transformation ended and in front of Silver Sonic was Sonic's hyper form. His sensitive photo receptors began to overload and

bubbling fluid began to foam up at the robots mouth. Sonic de-transformed as his opponent fell to the ground and had robot appendage spasms in

random spots. Sonic commented, "Huh, never thought I'd beat a bad guy by just flashing lots of colors. Oh well." A smile soon sprouted on his face as

he yelled,"LETS GO HOME! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!" He then ran to his home.

* * *

Mighty, Ray, Bean, and Bark yelled at random Sega workers, "Why are we only making cameos in the Sonic games?! We want to be actual characters,

not in the background!" They then turned to the reader and said, "If any of you wish, we need you to write a story with us appearing in it as characters

so that we can get the recognition we deserve!" Espio then appeared in front of their eyes and said, "Get out of here. You aren't allowed to be here

after we got that restraining order after too many complaints of being violently hurt by an armadillo, squirrel, bird, and polar bear." The ninja pushed

the cameo characters put, locked the door and said t the readers, "I apologize ladies and gentlemen. These characters are getting too desperate for

Sega's tastes and have put Team Chaotix on security to prevent them from being forced into something no one wants to do. Like have them appear in

a story. We at Team Chaotix apologize for this inconvenience and return you. To your regularly programmed story."

* * *

Heavy and Bomb appeared in front of Knuckles, whom, after many, many years; forgot about them and their adventure together. The robots said I.

Unison: Hello Knuckles, remember us? We are Heavy and Bomb, and we love you." The blushing echidna ran and flew off from the awkward situation

and the bots asked themselves, "Why does Knuckles not love us?"

* * *

Sonic ran into a person in purple, thinking it was Blaze and said, "Sorry Bla-"

But then the person turned around to reveal the lovely face of Waluigi.

"Ah!" Sonic finished while he struck a pose with an eye scrunched up in horror, balancing on on leg with the other tucked in and both arms recoiling in

front of Sonic's face to protect him from Waluigi's *ahem* "beauty".

Waluigi said, "It is a Waa-nderful day, I hope to see Its a Waa-nderful life during Christmas."

Sonic gave him and awkward smile and thumbs up while he lowered his leg to bolt out as quick as he could. Sonic said, "Have fun with that..."He then

zipped off yelling, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I hope your never a playable character in Smash bros.! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Waluigi shrugged and said, "Everything looks better in color." Ten suddenly, the whole world turned white but with a purple outline. Waluigi asked to

no one in particular, "What?" He then answered the silent question, "PURPLE IS A COLOR!"

* * *

Omega went out one day and destroyed the Thorndykes and their house, personally shooting Chris with a huge missile. The world celebrated that their

evil was gone forever. Little did Omega know, but he saved the entire universe. The end.

* * *

I don't always sign off on stories like this. But when I do, I make sure to have a fun time with it. Stay traught my friends. -The most interesting Dragon

in the world.


End file.
